A Farmgirl's Best Friend
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: A teenage Pokemon Rancher-to-be experiments with her Growlithe.


Another old reposted fic, this time a request I did long ago and forgot who it was for.

"Good job, boy!" Alli exclaimed as she followed her Growlithe into the house, wiping some sweat off her forehead as the comparative cool of the house brought some relief after a long afternoon working the ranch. She hung her cowboy hat on the rack by the door and sighed a little. The brown leather boots followed, and she walked through the house straight to her bedroom.

Alice, preferring to go by Alli, was the daughter of Pokemon ranchers, following in a long line of them all the way back to a time before she could even fathom. At sixteen, her parents decided her old enough to start helping out around the ranch, mostly milking the Miltank in the morning, and occasionally helping to herd the Tauros and the Mareep. It was as much training for her as it was for her Growlithe, hers since she was a kid and son of the ranch's Arcanine. They were still learning, still a little rusty, and the work was more exhausting than it should have been, but thankfully, it was over, and she could enjoy relaxing for a few hours before supper, after which she would go out to milk the Miltanks again.

With a bounce on the mattress that made her feel like a kid again, she fell flat onto the bed, lying there with one hand lazily dangling off the side. Growlithe pattered in after her, his mouth wide open to hold the treat he had gotten from the kitchen, as well as a soda can. His bite was loose so as not to pierce the can as he dropped them both on the bed, taking the treat back into his mouth and hopping up onto the foot of the bed to eat. Her gratefulness was merely an appreciative grunt as she popped open the can and drank a bit. The caffeine brought a bit of life to her and her body seemed less slackened and lazy. Her long brown hair ran down her back and along her sides, and she had to be careful not to pin some of it down when she brought the dangling arm back up and onto the bed. She wore a button-up, purple plaid shirt and a pair of denim shorts, clothes made for work out in the fields, in the heat and the sun. A pair of socks finished it.

She rolled onto her back, undoing a few buttons to help cool off. Thank Arceus for air conditioning, the only thing keeping her out of a foul mood most days. A few more buttons went, deciding that being cool was tantamount. Her shirt lay lazily off of her, still around her shoulders and exposing her abdomen to the cold air, sending a few chills as it reacted favourably to the thin layer of sweat on her body. It exposed her lean frame and the plain white bra that supported her small breasts. "That feels so much better," she sighed, her body spreading out across the bed and closing her eyes. She wasn't tired enough to sleep, but it helped her relax a great deal easier.

The cool was short-lived, as Growlithe finished his treat and made his way over to her from the foot of the bed, coming up to her side and taking a few licks up her face, his hot breath upsetting the cold more than she would like. She opened her eyes and was about to tell him no, but she was met with his big, round eyes wide open as they looked at her, his tongue slowly drifting down from her cheek towards her neck, and something inexplicable washed over her, making her squirm a little.

Arousal.

Hormones were normal for any sixteen year-old girl, but Alli had some rather different leanings. For some reason, sex with Pokemon had always interested her, from the first time she saw her parents' two Arcanine having sex. It wasn't too rare an occurrence to go milk the Miltank in the morning and find a couple of them being mounted by Tauros. The thought was always in the back of her mind, the curiosity, the temptation to experiment one day. And now, with her body heating up under Growlithe's affection, a slight squirm in her hips as his long tongue left wet streaks all along her neck, she felt the temptation come on stronger than ever.

By the time she decided to try something, she had discovered her hands were already at work in unzipping her jean shorts; apparently they decided to get started without her permission. Her lower body rose as she slid the shorts down her legs, revealing an unassuming, plain pair of white panties.

"Growlithe?" she asked, her body slowly slipping upwards along the bed until her back lay against the headboard and her legs spread out. She didn't ask anything else, placing her hands on Growlithe and guiding him to between her open legs, hoping he would go for it. Her eyes closed again and she trembled a little. She was actually doing it. Without thinking or planning, she had jumped onto something in the spur of the moment, and she was actually doing it. Of course, now it was all on him. If he didn't go for it, she'd feel stupid for trying, probably not attempt it ever agai-

Just then, she let out a yelp as she felt something warm and wet press against her panties with a fair amount of force. Her eyes flew open to see Growlithe taking an experimental lick, all the while looking up at her with the same happy expression he always had. "Growlithe," she moaned, her back arching a little as her hands snapped to her panties. The Pokemon drew away while she eagerly pulled them off her legs, throwing them carelessly aside as she tried to settle back into position, her body now trembling with excitement and arousal. She could barely hold on as the cool air ran along her soft, sensitive opening. Her parents were usually out of the house at that time, but it wasn't a risk she wanted to take.

Not that it was her choice. The smell of her arousal intrigued him, and he pressed his nose against her entrance to take a sniff, and the feeling of the round black nose inside her made her moan loudly, her shoulders pushing forward as her hand ran through the cream-coloured tuft of hair on his hand. "Do you like it, boy?" she panted, shutting her eyes as the nose withdrew from her.

He let out an appreciate bark and then licked his nose, now moist with some of her fluids. Deciding the taste wasn't objectionable, he licked along her slit and the sensation made her jump. Another lick, and the hand in his tuft tightened a little-not to the point of pain, but certainly on the rough side-and her pelvis pushed a little against him. It was nothing intentional, just her body reacting to the pleasure on reflex, her pelvis eager to have his tongue inside of her. She was only vaguely aware of her actions among the heavy cloud of emotions and pleasure swirling through her head. Her lips opened a little and formed around a moan. Silence was quickly growing less of a concern as pleasure began its slow build inside of her.

The tongue slipped into her, partly due to her pushing the dog Pokemon's face against her moist slit, and his nose just happened to be positioned so that it pressed to her clitoris. "Yes," she shuddered as her free hand roamed upward, fingertips dancing along her stomach on the way upward until it came to the plain white bra. It wasn't a matter of knowledge or experience, it was just something she felt was right. When the fingers slithered in under the garb and brushed her nipple, the gasp told her that she wasn't wrong on it. Under the pressure of his tongue sinking deeper into her and the nose pressed hard to her clit, her hips began to buck a little, and she wondered just how long she could keep it up. Something primal was boiling up inside of her, and it seemed magical. No amount of shower-time fingering could match this.

His breath was ragged and hot as it radiated outward all along her pelvis, providing a start contrast to the cool air in the room. The conflicting sensations heightened the pleasure on every inch that wasn't being paid tongue service.

Growlithe started to pump his body as well, not so much to enhance Alli's pleasure, but because the smell and taste of the human girl's arousal had awakened his own, and his red dick had emerged. The motions let it rub against the sheets and provide some pleasure to alleviate the increasing urge to mount her. Really, at that point only her hand in the tuft of hair and the forceful push of his snout into her vagina was keeping him from it.

Of course, the intrigue of sex was rapidly winning her over, and the prospect of how much more powerful her orgasm would be if a warm cock pounded her had her finally release the fur above his head. Breathlessly, she asked the Pokemon as he hungrily brought his maw from her privates, "I-I need to get on, oh, Arceus..." She took a second to centre herself as memories flooded back of the time she saw the two Arcanine mate. The female had sunk down, still on all fours with her ass raised in the air, and the male lay atop her. "Should I get on all fours?"

He barked appreciatively as Alice scooted down the bed a little and turned around. She pulled her knees in below her and pushed her hands up. A slight curl in her back, and her cute rear and soaked pussy lay on display for him. "I'm ready, boy."

Another bark, and he pressed his front paws on her back. His hips swayed a little as he lined up the tapered red head to her entrance. Lust was overtaking him, the primal urge to mate that lay so deep within his nature far more powerful than the bond they shared as trainer and Pokemon. Had she not wanted it, there was little she could have done at that point.

Not that she was refusing. On all fours, presenting herself just like she had seen the Arcanine do, there wasn't even anything to stimulate her that explained the pleasures soaring through her, the arousal that exuded from her. Alli bit down on her lip as she tried to keep quiet, the teeth coming down harder when the first half-inch of him entered her. There had only ever been fingers inside of her, and not only was the size a different matter entirely, but the warmth radiating from the fire-type's penis inside of her was unlike anything she had felt before. This was a whole new level of pleasure coursing through her now, and again her body took the reigns. She leaned back, pushing her body against Growlithe's, deemed his slow entrance too slow.

Growlithe stood proud, paws on the lower of back of his trainer as he finally slipped the very last bit of his dick into her. He let out a possessive howl that was all instinct and hormone, and Alice knew that if anyone was home, they'd be rushing in to check on her now. She hardly cared, though, as the howl was followed by a powerful thrust, and then another. Little Growlithe, born to herd Flaafy and Miltank, was building speed in his thrusts, and the girl could only lie there and moan. Her head arched back, almost looking straight up as the brown hair cascaded along her back and downward to the bed beneath them. A low moan burning with lust rumbled in her throat and on her lips as he howled yet again. His legs and hips worked to pound into her as fast as he could, which was more than fast enough to make her squirm and moan.

"Yes!" she moaned, biting again on her lower lip as it trembled. Warmth and pleasure washed over her body in alternating waves that always rode in on the impact of his heavy thrusts. Despite his small frame, he mustered some pretty strong pushes. Each time he filled her up, she let out a little yelp that interrupted the more long-term sounds constantly falling from her lips.

This was bliss, pure and simple. Alli hadn't imagined it would have felt like it did. The vague description of "pleasure" had done a grave injustice to the feelings coursing through her. Of course, nobody had ever told her how sex with a Pokemon would be, which may have had something to do with her. She lacked experience with a human cock to know how this canine shaft compared, except for the fact the tapered ending got thick enough by the time it reached the base that it didn't matter, and the knot at the end that slammed against her entrance each time made her mouth water. Lack of experience didn't mean she was clueless. She expected a knotting, and in fact looked forward to it. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Adrenaline pumped through both of them, but Growlithe got the most of it, fuelling his animalistic actions and desires with it. His rapid breathing heated up the room, and the frantic sounds of flesh colliding with flesh so quickly began to overpower the moans from both of them.

Her body was now moving as fast as it could against his. The doggy dick inside of her seemed to grow hotter, and the howling commenced. His orgasm was near, and she knew it. He was going to cum. Inside of her, most likely. And force his knot into her in the process.

"I'm ready," she repeated, this time whispered and to herself. She shut her eyes as she finally gave in to everything that had built up in her. Her body trembled, the moans started again, louder and more uncontrollable now. Her every nerve burned with white-hot bliss and she surrendered herself. "I love you!" she screamed so loud it could have very well reached across the ranch, have her parents running for the house, but she no longer cared. Her body tightened and she trembled as the orgasm crashed into her.

When she grew tighter and wetter, it set off the very eager Growlithe. He howled just as loud, probably confessing the same she had as the base of his cock pushed into her. The girl screamed, half in pain and half in pleasure, both sensations intermingling and swirling together to bring a sudden white flash to her vision as the hot seed spurted into her. His frantic thrusting slowed as his body slackened a little and finally he lay on her lazily as the last spurts of semen filled her.

Alice fell flat on the bed. Neither moved, both just breathing heavily as they basked in the lingering sensations. The warmth that filled Alice up would stay with her for quite a while, she thought. She looked back at the Pokemon, tongue hanging out of his mouth lazily as he lay atop her, waiting for the knot to deflate. His eyes were only half-open, and he looked content.

Would things change between them? She didn't know. It was something they would just have to wait out and see. In that immediate moment, though, she never felt closer to him, and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
